Hearts at War
by sofiaschizo
Summary: On that fateful night of the Biannual Gumball Ball, Marshall promised himself he would tell the human girl his feelings. It never happened, but now he has the chance too.  Rating may change
1. The Ball

Floating above the red coach situated in his living room, Marshall Lee the Vampire King strummed a series of chords on his bass guitar. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and smirked. "So she didn't show," he muttered, thoughts going to that insufferable human girl, Fionna…

She was pretty, for a mere mortal, with more to her than the noodle shaped arms and legs that many of the inhabitants of Aaa were known to have. Small, curvaceous, brave for sure…

Marshall shook his head. No, thinking of her won't help anyone. Strumming a deeper, minor chord he leaned back to lose himself in music when three sharp raps sounded from the door.

"Who in the name of Glob could that be?" he strode to the door, thinking it would be Fionna coming to hang out. Finally he thought.

"Well, hello there, Fi- Oh" Instead of the blond, bunny hooded human, it was Prince Gumball, the royal pain himself. Marshall slumped against the door frame, a motion full of angst. "What do you want ball breath?" Gumball straightened his shoulders. He liked this just as much as Marshall, but it had to be done.

"I'm inviting you to my Annual Gumball Ball." He stuck out a pink envelope with the royal seal at him. Marshall took it, eyebrows rising slightly.

"I know you're into pink and all, but isn't this a little far?" This was the flamboyant script that swirled ridiculously, it was impossible to read.

Gumball glared at him, clenching his fists. "Yes, Marshall, it was necessary. It's not mandatory that you should come. I was only doing my royal duty to invite everyone. Even you." Gumball looked like he was about to depart on Lord Monochomacorn, when Marshall spoke up.

"Everyone?" Gumball turned back to him. Marshall hadn't changed his position, but there was something different about the way he slumped. Maybe it was that glint in his eyes, or that his left hand tapped anxiously on his thigh.

"Yes," Gumball nodded, "I'm asking Fionna this afternoon actually. Everyone in the Candy Kingdom and surrounding territories... Except for the Ice Queen of course." Both young men shuddered instinctively.

"Make sure you dress like a royal. Good day Marshall." He bowed and waited for a polite response, but the Prince was not to receive one this day. With a quick unslump and a finger flick in Gumball's direction, Marshall strode back into his living room.

Gumball growled under his breath. "Ingrate,"

Marshall blew the hair out of his eyes. "Fruit,"

Once making sure Gumball was well away, Marshall pumped his fist in the air. "Woo! Fionna will be there and we'll ditch Prince Prune and go ride some wolves and junk." He grinned, sharp incisors glinting. The thought of Fionna suddenly took his breath and he fell to the floor. Should he? Would he dare? He closed his eyes against the pressing questions.

He had known Fionna for a while now. She was funny, and even though she thought he was a cocky jerk (which he was), he couldn't help feel a strange flutter in his abdomen. One that he hadn't felt since he first saw Ashley. But Fionna…Fionna was different. She was loyal, pretty, and brave, she knew how to have a good time as well. Maybe it was time to face the music and admit his…sincere admiration for the girl.

Marshall floated back up to a standing position. He would do it. He would finally tell this stupid mortal, who had so cleverly stolen into his cold, silent chest and poked and prodded his heart to life, that he felt feelings for her.

"I'll need a gift…" casting his eyes around the room, he came up with nothing. "Rrgh, I'll have to go the market in the Night-o-Sphere." Grabbing his bass, Marshall marked the runes and spoke the incantation to create a portal to the dark world of his birth.

The stench of brimstone and flesh invaded his nasal orifices as Marshall floated into the portal and into the Night-o-Sphere. Several of its inhabitants watched him warily while making quick bows. Everyone knew who he was and knew who his mother was as well.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty…"

"It's so lovely to see you again, sire…"

"Might I interest you in some lovely curses, my Lord?"

These and other entreaties hissed from the watching fiends, but Marshall ignored them and floated lazily until he reached his destination.

"Why, my Lord, how wonderful to see you," The mud serpent coiled around in his large ceramic pot to face Marshall.

He was a shady character, similar to the Demon Cat, his night job was at the center of the Labyrinth, guarding the Orb of Wishes. But, because of the stupidity of the individuals who complete the maze, their wishes often result in their deaths. Something that Aquandrius took great joy in.

Marshall nodded and stepped closer. "Good to see you as well. How's business in the Land of the Living?"

At this Aquandrius growled softly. "There was an adventurer who completed the maze with his magic stretchy dog and some of those moronic hot dog knights." Marshall nodded sympathetically as Aquandrius continued. "They were able to complete the maze without any major casualties and had wasted all their wishes," Marshall made as if to interrupt, but the serpent wasn't done. "Except for the boy; he wished for this, this weird, battle elephant and he commanded it to make a wish according to his desires. And they all escaped happily."

Marshall grunted. Adventurers, heroes in particular, were a nuisance at best. "Well, I am sorry about that unfortunate incident, but I was wondering if I could see your swords. It's a gift for a friend…"

He took a deep breath of fresh air as he exited the Night-o-Sphere. Holding the gift close, Marshall floated down the hall to his bedroom.

The unlit room didn't bother him. He reveled in the darkness, soaking it up. His subjects dwelt in darkness, so he felt equally comfortable.

He placed the package on the bed and went to his closet. "One must wear something presentable when one confesses one's feelings to another," he hissed softly. Pulling the doors open and flicking the light on, Marshall startled several booga bugs out of hiding and sneered as they scurried under him, screaming in terror.

"Hmm, let's see…" his thin fingers picked over his selection of clothes, which was to say meager. "Red plaid, red plaid, red plaid. Oh look! Red plaid." He growled in anger, flinging the shirt to the floor. Marshall glared at his clothes, willing them to change their hues. Finally, a puff of air blew past his lips as he yanked a red plaid shirt of the hanger and threw it on the bed.

Marshall floated down to the floor, pulling off his shirt as he did. He stretched his arms back, feeling the muscles in his chest and stomach flex tightly. He wasn't insanely buff, but he was the kind of muscular that made girls sigh from their toes. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and selected a pair of pants from the shelf in the closet as well. Kicking off his shoes and pants, Marshall shimmied a little to the left and right, humming a simple low tune.

"Like, oh my glob, Marshall. You would not believe what lumping happened." Lumpy Space Prince took a break to take a swig of his diet Koce, a delightfully fizzy drink, and continued in a nasally tone his recount of the drama that was occurring in Lumpy Space. Consequently, Marshall was not the avid audience LSP was hoping for. Instead, he devoted his dark gaze at the curtains hanging over the door, chest lurching every time they parted.

But each time he was met with crushing despair. Soon, he gave up hope that she was coming and floated away abruptly to get something to sup on. LSP yelled angrily and tried to follow but to no avail.

"That ballsy prat probably arranged… why would she come….Glob this was a waste of time…"These and other bitter words slipped out of the Vampire King's mouth as he sucked the color from his tomato juice moodily, floating idly on his back. He set the glass down and glided down to the door when LSP called his name again. Preparing himself for another long tedious discussion on what Hal wore to the prom committee, he glanced hopelessly to the door when his breath caught.

Was it? Oh yes. It was. Fionna. Finally after all this pointless waiting. He inhaled the image of her standing there, behind the curtain, a hesitant hand reaching out to part it further; a glorious white dress flowed down her torso into an enormous skirt that fluttered angelic like on the floor. A pink ribbon hugged her waist tightly then flowed out into two strands the shade of a sunset over the Desert of Doom. Her eyes sparkled with a sort of forbidden, nervous joy. She still wore that ridiculous bunny hat, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Her ever present shank of golden hair wafted down to cover her eye, the very shank that, with her other hand, she nervously brushed it from her face.

She's…beautiful… Marshall for once was at a loss for words. He felt his mouth hanging open in surprise and wonderment, but as she noticed his intent gaze, she raised a hand to wave.

This is not the place for wooing he chastised himself silently as he gave her the rock-on sign, an instinctual action. She grinned quickly, a dimple peeking out on her cheek. He went to approach, but her gaze was caught by another.

Gumball.

His insides lurched painfully as he watched Gumball glance in her direction and smile, a smile that was reflected by Fionna as she blushed and ducked back outside.

He watched as Gumball went outside, walking quickly. Staring at his back, Marshall noticed…something… A shred of blue fabric? Strange…

He shrugged it off. His night was over. For now.

There would be other days for seeing his human friend. But for now….. He had music to write


	2. Chapter 2 A Second Chance

"Marshall? Marshall Lee?" Marshall glanced over the hanging clock and cussed. 4 pm. Still night in his skewed view of time. He swore angrily under his breath, slouching off the couch and flinging the door open to stand in the open doorway in nothing but his dark denim jeans.

His chest lurched as he saw it was Fionna. Five years had passed since the night of the ball, and the young heroine had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She held herself well, none of this prissy princess junk, and she didn't slouch like a troll either. She just… was. And Marshall was painfully aware of this fact.

At the moment though, she looked rather disheveled. Her hat was listing to the side, covering her face with an ear, skirt and shirt torn in multiple places and a shoe was missing. There were dirt and grass stains on clothes and skin alike and he couldn't help the grey flush on his cheeks at the sight of some particular tears.

His eyes flashed up to hers. "Hello, Fionna. Need of some assistance?"

Fionna's heart made a strange little tip ta tip at Marshall's predatory smile. She pulled her bangs nervously and glared at him. "I just need to wash up Marshall, you were the closest here, if I could, I would've gone somewhere else. Can I borrow a towel?" His only reply was a quick smirk.

Then he turned around and gestured that she should follow. Glancing back at her, he saw Fionna hesitate, on the brink of darkness. Caught between the light of day and the grim shadows of his home. It stirred something deep inside him, but Marshall simply shook it off as she followed quickly.

"So where's your protective friend?" Marshall's voice was muffled by the stack of towels he just grabbed from a closet. The thick plush towels rose above his face, hiding the intense blush that had covered his face ever since she decided it would be a good idea to pull off her shirt in his Glob darned living room.

"Cake? Oh, she's out with Lord Mocro." Fionna was staring at a painting on the wall when he entered, bunny hat on the floor next to her shirt. Tossing her a towel, Marshall retreated back to his room, looking for something she could wear.

"Interesting. And Gumball?" he handed her a plaid shirt, keeping his eyes focused on the wall behind her head.

She looked at him, and for a quick second time froze, like it did five years ago for Marshall.

His black hair, fine as spider silk fell carelessly into his eyes. Coal black, deep as the pits of the Night-o-Sphere, framed by thick eyelashes. Thin lips pressed into an even thinner line. His jaw curved up under his ear and his neck disappeared past the collar of his shirt to the land beyond the four corners of the map. Here there be dragons…

Her eyes almost continued traveling downwards when a cold breeze sifted through the window and chilled her to the bone.

"Heeey baby cakes…"

A woman soared through the open window to land behind Fionna. She then proceeded to shove Fionna to the side and walked over to Marshall. "So cutey, what're we doin' tonight?" She rested her small hands on his lower back and he stiffened. A scowl arched over his face quickly and he whirled around, grabbing the woman's wrists. Fionna made as if to shank the sorceress in the side but Marshall acted first, a roar filling the small space.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF HERE ASHLEY."

Marshall's figure grew, darkening, long black tendrils of smoke wafting from his body. Enormous fangs ripped through his gums, each one as big as Peppermint Maid. Marshall's eyes glowed bright green, hungry and merciless. Huge bat wings flared out across the room, which grew black with the Vampire King's angry aura.

Fionna fell back against the wall, crouching away from him. Terror seeped from the air and into her heart. She'd never seen him like this. Sure he had gone monster before, but never like this.

As for Ashley, she had been terrified at first, but quickly got a grip on herself, scoffing at his anger.

"Oh, puh-lease¬ Marshall, I've seen goldfish scarier than that." She crossed her arms over his claws, puffing her hair out of her eyes.

He glared at her for a few more seconds, and then glanced at Fionna, his chest aching at her terrified form. Sighing he morphed back down, shoving Ashley away. "Just get out, Ashley." Marshall went over to Fionna ignoring a fuming Ashley.

He carefully picked her up, lips brushing her forehead tenderly. Her eyes were glazed over with the Terror, her whole body shaking.

He frowned gently. This was bad. Very bad. And Ashley still stood behind him. "I said leave, Ashley."

She stomped her foot angrily and gestured a hex in Marshall's direction, but he was preoccupied with something…

Fionna blinked the sleep out of her eyes blearily. The picture she saw made no sense. This wasn't the tree house…

She propped herself up on one arm, suddenly aware of a breeze caressing her bare skin. "Oh shizzle fizzle," Wrapping the sheet around her shoulders she surveyed the room, raking her foggy memories of what happened.

A soft knock interrupted her ponderings. A small bat-girl peeked around the opened door. "Ex-excuse me, my Lady." She stepped in and bowed quickly, holding folded fabric out to Fionna. The human girl took it from the small figure and shook it out briskly.

The bat girl and Fionna shared a soft gasp as the crystal blue silk wafted gently out, undulating and shimmering like a spring river. The dress settled with a whisper, its hem fluttering to the floor. The dim light of the room reflected on the fabric, setting off shades of green and purple.

The little girl's mouth opened in an O of wonder. "His Majesty has never bought so fine a dress for anyone…" Fionna looked at her.

"His Majesty?"

"Well, yes mistress!" The girl looked surprised; Fionna wandered over to a window and looked out. "Don't you know? You're in the castle of the Vampire King!"

"Excuse me?" Fionna turned to the little girl, a horrified expression on her face, but her attention was preoccupied with someone who had just entered the room.

Marshall Lee stood in the doorway, in full regalia, a long grey cloak hanging from his shoulders and a stiff black shirt with silver buttons. Black pants ended in knee high leather boots that clicked on the stone with an important beat. He looked like a king.

Fionna was speechless. There she was, almost butt naked except for a sheet wrapped around her, which she tightened nervously around herself.

The Vampire King grinned impishly. "'Sup, blue. Get dressed. Milinda will escort you downstairs when you are ready." Milinda bowed and he left, smiling at Fionna's still horrified expression.

"Come, miss, let's get you dressed."

In a vaulted throne room, the vampire king sat, or rather slumped in his throne, his eyes raking over the subjects lined up to plea supplication. He was a fair ruler, considering the size and inhabitants of his kingdom. He would listen to each, pass judgment or fulfill their wish if it was within his means.

Finally, with the last one bowing obsequiously as he left, Marshall Lee motioned to the guards to close the doors. He launched himself out of his throne, snapping his fingers. The snap summoned his assistant and Consul, Lord Feyerick the Wise. The tall, thin man stepped from the shadows, his horns catching the candle light. He bowed, slowly and grandly, and then rose with a smirk that Marshall returned happily. "My King,"

Marshall's smile was genuine now. "Feyerick, while we are out of court, you are my friend. And you shall address me as such." The demon grinned. They had had this argument many times before.

The vampire became serious. "I am need of your help." Feyerick inclined his head, listening. "I have brought a… friend here. A human friend. And I wish to entertain her while she heals." He paused waiting for Feyerick to berate him, but the demon gazed at him impassively, eyebrows high on his forehead. "It was a… foolish mistake. But I…frightened her, by accident, and the only view she has on my realm is a very negative one. I wish to change that view."

"Is this girl the one you spoke of before? The adventuress?" Marshall nodded. Feyerick closed his eye, pondering. Sighing, he looked at the King. "The question , Marshall, is how far you are willing to go." Marshall's eyes glowed.

"As far as I can…without mother knowing, of course."

The two men sat, laughing and planning the coming days.


	3. Chapter 3 Could it be?

Author's Note: I don't own jack o_o

"I'm not sure, Mili, I just… don't feel right without my hat." Fionna frowned at her reflection. The dress was a perfect fit, like a glove. The fabric was as smooth as it looked, softer as well. It clung at all the right places and fluttered around her ankles, whispering against the stone floor. She was still barefoot, but that wasn't the biggest problem. The problem was her hair.

The little bat girl had expertly taken Fionna's thick, wild, silk mane and tamed into a work of art. There were two thin braids that held back her bangs and pulled them into the thick body of the main braid. It then varied from French, fishbone and some other foreign braid that Fionna had never seen. Milinda had woven, in a spur of the moment, in small flowers. Their colors were bright and stood out against the gold. It ended in a delicate curl, just above her knees. It was beautiful, to be sure, but in Fionna's eyes, unnecessary and too elegant for a mortal girl. The whole thing was too elegant, too royal too-

"My lady!" Milinda glared at Fionna, the human's face screwed into a dismayed grimace, tears leaking from her eyes. Milinda softened her tone and continued, stroking the human's hand. "All will turn out well. You've suffered a terrible shock, and your sadness is understandable. But the King will help and you'll be home faster than a snake's tongue." Fionna nodded, brushing the tears away.

She hugged Milinda, tightly as she could, drawing comfort from the small form. "Thanks so much. I wouldn't be able to do this without someone. I just wish Cake were here." Fionna suddenly jumped, anguish returning. "Oh, Cake! She's probably worried sick! Crap, crap, crap, crap!" A knock interrupted her, and two grim looking shadows bowed deeply. One rose and spoke in a deep timbre, no mouth to be seen.

"If it would please my Lady, the King requests your presence for dinner."

"My King, you cannot pace like this, it agitates the servants." Lord Feyerick looked up entreatingly. A very dark and brooding king walked quickly across the ceiling and back again. The demon flung his hands up in exasperation. "Fine! I'll take care of the whole operation! Everything! And make sure that the-!"

Feyerick and Marshall stopped suddenly. A small cough interrupted Marshall's pacing and Feyerick's rant. Fionna stepped in carefully, head bowed and hand gently lifting the skirts of her gown. Marshall plummeted to the ground, flipping over and landing gently on his feet. "Fionna,"

The girl looked up. Something in his voice tickled at her. Marshall stared at her, a slow fire building in his stomach. Feyerick stared as well, eyes soaking in the small pale human. He glanced at Marshall, slightly shocked when he launched himself at her, enveloping Fionna in his arms. "Oh my Glob, Fionna, are you ok? I'm so sorry. Oh Fionna, please forgive me." Other entireties tumbled from the vampire's mouth as he squeezed her tightly. Fionna stared over his shoulder in shock, the tumbling, bumbling emotions that rocked his body began rocking her own. Feyerick moved as if to separate them, but held back.

Fionna made as if to shove him away, when a tear slipped from his cold dead cheek onto her forehead. She looked up, heart turning into a squishy ball of love. Her maternal nature took over and she stroked his back gently, murmuring into his shoulder and neck. "Shh, it's ok Marmar. Shh, it's ok. I'm ok, everything's ok…" Marshall sighed, inhaling her sweet smell. Smiling, he stepped back, holding her shoulders gently. "I'm sure it will be, Blue, but first, you should have a tour of my 'hometown'."

She looked up at him quizzically. "Why?"

Before Marshall could explain, Feyerick approached quickly, but still stately.

"Well, you see- Oh! Fionna, this is my most trusted adviser, Lord Feyerick the Wise." The blue demon bowed deeply. Fionna still stared in shock. She had battled her share of demons. She'd probably even fought a relative of his.

She tried to mimic the curtsy Milinda had given her this morning and stumbled forward. The demon's hand shot out and caught her wrist expertly, kissing the top of her hand most properly. Fionna glanced at Marshall in terror, but the vampire smirked happily.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. The King has spoken so highly of you. He speaks especially of your-erk!" He was about to continue, but a swiftly placed elbow to his side interrupted him. Fionna looked at Marshall. He was smiling brightly. Too brightly.

"Shall we have some food then? Cause I'm famished!" Taking Fionna by the hand, he lead them to a small(if 9 feet can be small) table set with a delectable feast. The trio sat, and after an awkward pause, tucked into the spread before them.

"So, Fionna," the human looked up, spaghetti splurging slightly out of her mouth. Feyerick grinned quickly and continued. "What exactly do you adventure for? Treasure?" Fionna swallowed quickly.

"Oh no, me and Cake, we just adventure for the fun of it. I mean, if we find treasure, then kudos to us. But it's all about the journey, not the destination, you know?" Feyerick nodded.

"And who is…Cake, you said?"

A sad smile fell on Fionna's face. "Cake is…well…She's my sister in every sense of the word. Her parents found me when I was just a baby, and we grew up together." She paused a moment. "She's a magic cat."

Feyerick's eyebrows rose. "Magic you say?" Fionna nodded. "Hm… Intriguing."

"Fionna, tell Feyerick about that one time when you accidentally released my mom from the Night-o-Sphere and—" Fionna covered his mouth before he could continue. He grinned and laughed under her warm fingers. "That's all it was. It was an accident, Marshall." Her fierce scowl was destroyed by a giggle erupting from her chest. All three burst into laughter and the meal continued on.

"She seems nice, sire." Marshall turned to a guard. He stood straight, but met the king's gaze evenly. Marshall smiled quickly. "She is…"

Far away, in a tower, Fionna curled up on her bed, emotions raging a war in her stomach. The way she was feeling…was unprecedented. Unnecessary. Stupid, even. The fact that the sight of a particular vampire king was enough to send her into a tizzy of mushy gushy tingly warmth made her sick and terrified. But what scared her even more, was the idea that he may not have the same feelings for her. But then, a new thought entered her mind…

What if he returned those feelings?


	4. Chapter 4 A Stroll in the Garden

Author's Note: I don't own jack o_o

"And these," Marshall opened a door into a large area, "Are the gardens."

Fionna, caught in a girlish fantasy, twirled slowly, taking in the indescribable beauty around her. Large, impossibly red roses drooped like rubies from emerald bushes, sparkling lilies quivered in a nonexistent breeze, daisies in shades of sapphire and gold smiled at her antics. Trees dripped with glowing fruit that looked ready to eat and make a sweet sticky mess all over a face. Forget-me-nots, poppies, clematis, hyacinths all shimmered in shades varying from the indigo of night to a pale blue of a robin's egg.

Marshall couldn't help but smile as Fionna's nose slowly grew yellow from the pollen that accompanied her frenzied sniffing. She rose from each bloom with a dizzy, content face, and then quickly moved on to the next one. As she moved in on each bloom, she murmured its name under her breath, a kiss bestowed on each blossom.

Larkspurs, orchids, fox-glove, narcissus, belladonna, bougainvillea, all opulent and beautiful, their sweet scent saturating the air. And the small, sweet buds of the jasmines, honeysuckles, blazing stars and babies-breath beckoned for a closer look into the folded petals. Fionna was stuck in a state of rapture as they moved deeper into the king's garden. Marshall, off handedly, placed a Canterbury Bell behind her ear and every time she turned to smile at him, the blue of her eyes and the flower smacked him in the face. Repeatedly.

Finally they reached a small gazebo with a hole cut into the center. Fionna looked at Marshall quizzically. "I've never seen this flower before. What is it?" Marshall's face burned. _Crap, crap, crap._

The bush that grew from the dark earth was slender, more tree than bush really. On the peak of its leaves, there sat a white flower. Its petals opened wide, startling in its grace. At a first glance, the petals appeared a clean white, tinged with a blushing pink. But when Fionna leaned closer to it, she could see a faint tinge of blue. The clearest blue she had ever seen. It started in the very depths of the flower, a dark indigo in the very center, and faded quickly to the pink-white that was the main shade.

"Marshall, what is it?" Marshall had leaned closer as well, and taken her hand hesitantly.

"It's, uh… a flower." Fionna grinned. "Hah, well obviously. I uh… I actually created it." Marshall watched her expression. She smiled at the king in awe and joy.

"Really? It's beautiful, Marshall." He pulled her towards him, a grey blush covering his face and neck. "Marmar? Are you ok?" He nodded quickly.

"Fionna, I need to tell you something." He sat down on the bench in the gazebo, and she sat near to him, knees touching. _Oh Glob, how do I say this? NO, no turning back Marshall. _"Fionna, I-…Urgh. Uh." He coughed, furious with himself. And there she sat, beautiful and driving him absolutely bonkers without even knowing it. Finally, he gripped her hands in his and met her eyes, desperate and hungry. "Fionna, I love you, ok? I have ever since, no not since we met, but I love you. I have for a long time and I've meant to tell you this before, but I've always been scared to. But I can't stand it anymore. I'm not a coward, and I'm so sick of this, dodging it and hiding what I really feel for you. I didn't mean for it to happen like this, but I really, really-" He was stopped by a pair of pink, warm lips on his own. He stared in shock for a second, but then kissed her back. REALLY kissed her back.

Fionna was the first to break the kiss. Marshall Lee couldn't help the heart broken expression on his face, but Fionna held his cheeks in her hands. She scooted closer, practically in his lap. "Fionna-"

"Marshall, I need you to listen too, ok?" He nodded, still forlorn.

She leaned into, lips brushing his ears, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Marshall Lee the Vampire King, I, Fionna the Human, lo-"

"SIRE!"

The couple broke apart in a speed that was almost comical. Fionna scooted to the far side of the bench, her face turning beet red, as Marshall stood, coughing.

The guard didn't seem to realize he had interrupted some serious business, but his frantic nature caused the king to listen instead of sending him to the fiery pits of his kingdom.

"You have a visitor, milord." The guard shifted anxiously from foot to foot.

"Yes?"

"It's Prince Gumball and Cake the Cat, milord."

Marshall had taken Fionna's hand and lifted her into his lap, flying speedily to the Throne room. As they flew, their thoughts ran with equal speed and intensity. Around the same lines as well.

_Oh my Glob, I just kissed Marshall_

_Oh my Glob, she kissed me_

_What was I thinking?_

_She kissed me!_

_Oh crap, Cake is here_

_SHE KISSED _ME

_She's gonna kill me_

_KISSED_

_OH CRAP_

_ME_

_GUMBALL_

_Oh wait till Bubba hears this_

_He's gonna be so mad_

_I can't wait to see his face_

_Oh my Glob_

_Wait a second_

"Fionna, are you ok?" Fionna looked up, tears streaming down her face. Marshall felt something inside him break a little at her expression.

"I'm just… conflicted." Marshall leaned closer and hesitantly kissed her cheek.

"It's ok, Blue Bell, we'll figure it out."

She grinned sadly. "'We'. I like that." He grinned back, and they leaned closer together for another sweet kiss.

"Sire," Feyerick's cool voice interrupted them just as their lips were about to meet. Marshall almost kicked him but restrained himself. "Your 'guests' are in the throne room." Marshall landed slowly and straightened his shirt and hair and held a hand out to Fionna.

"My lady?" Fionna grinned, straightened her own appearance and took his hand.

"Milord."

The throne room was in complete and utter chaos. AS soon as the two walked in, a livid cat enlarged to fill half the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. A very much peeved off prince marched over and began shouting and waving his finger at Marshall Lee.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MAH BABY?"

"Now see here, Marshall Lee, this is completely unacceptable!"

"FIONNA, GIRL WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Kidnapping Fionna is absolutely the most horrendous thing you have done yet!"

"SUGAR, ARE YOU OK?"

"You are completely irresponsible, a horrible influence and-Hey! Don't touch me!"

"This is MY kingdom, MY castle, Fionna is MY guest, and by all those dumbass rules YOU made up for YOUR kingdom, you've broken EVERY single one of them, so as a far as I can see it, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT."

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME."

Fionna struggled in Cake's grasp, trying to get down to the fighting men. "Cake, let me go they'll kill each other!" Cake looked at her sadly.

"Baby, maybe that's best."

The human looked at her in horror. "No! No, no, no, NO. CAKE LET ME GO."

Fionna jumped out of her paws, landing lightly on her feet. Before cake could grab her she made a mad dash to Marshall and Gumball. She closed her eyes and pushed off the ground into a leap.

Marshall had been preoccupied with Bubba, giving more than taking. He had been trained by assassins and professional fighters his whole life. Even without that, he could still go Terror. But he wanted a man-to-man fight. Gumball had been able to hold his own, but he was weakening. Fast. Marshall wasn't going to kill him, of course. But he wanted this pretentious "prince" to learn a lesson. This was before a small, angry human launched herself at Marshall and tackled him to the ground.

"Fionna! What the flip dip?" Marshall didn't struggle. He knew he could launch her off. He just liked how she felt nestled close. She looked at him, cradling his face like she mere minutes ago.

"Are you ok, Marmar?" He nodded, her fingers tracing the few bruises on his face were too distracting for words. She hugged him tightly and then stood, holding his hand. She faced Gumball and made a noise of pain. "Oh P.G…." She took the step that separated them and began inspecting his wounds. She made small sounds of comfort. Marshall wilted a bit then, watching her tenderness. She glanced at his movement and punched herself mentally.

_I can't do anything without hurting someone._

"I'll send for the Healer." Two guards ran out at a signal from the king. Cake shrunk back to her normal size, staying close to Fionna.

"Fionna, are you ok?" She looked up at Gumball, his pink face closer than she thought. _Crap_. She nodded quickly, fixing her thoughts on Marshall. But the prince tilted her chin up. Her breath caught in her throat. _Crap, crap, crap._ "Fionna, I need to tell you something." _CRAP_

"Ah, iz seez ze patient you bring to meh, my King?" Marshall nodded at the comically short man. His green coat swirled around his stubby legs as he moved quickly towards Gumball. Fionna stepped out of his way, but Gumball still stared after her. "Ah, seez iz a vedy hart nut too crack, your Mashestee. Ah, Antonio ze Medic, shall do mah best. Sit, sit, Monsieur Pinky." He chuckled at his cleverness.

The prince sat roughly, his wounds finally getting to him. "Cake," she looked at the vampire angrily, and regretted it seeing his world weary stance. "How about you and Fionna go wait in the library, I'll send someone with some food."


	5. Chapter 5 Vampire Queen

Author's Note: I don't own jack o_o

Cake and Fionna sat in an uncomfortable silence. Fionna had left her thick plushy chair and stood by the window. It was night now, and the fires dotted on the plains of Misery reflected on her face, sparkling on her tears. Cake shifted anxiously, the cat was now the size of a mouse. She coughed softly and walked over to Fionna, hugging her ankle when she reached the human.

"Sugar, I'm so sorry this happened. I was just so scared and worried about you. I mean, I come back from my date and you ain't there and we( me and Mocro) followed your trail and it ended at Marshall's so I went and got Gumball and- Oh honey, no don't cry!" She grew to her normal size and hugged the girl tightly. Fionna was sobbing loudly now, and that got Cake crying as well.

They were crying so loudly they didn't notice the pale young woman enter.

"Well, well… What do we have here?" Cake looked up, fire in her eyes. When she saw who it was, she flinched back.

Fionna looked up and gasped. "Marshall?"

The girl smiled wickedly. "Hah, not likely." She floated up and over a couch, coming into their vision. "HE only wishes he was this good looking." She smirked, the same one as Marshall, and bowed, black hair falling to the floor. "I am Marceline. The Vampire Queen." She stood. "Also Marshall's twin sister."

The trio, after getting past the awkward introductions and explanations, sat comfortably in chairs around the fire.

"So, Marceline, Marshall never-" Fionna started.

"Mentioned me? Yeah, I know. We, my brothers and sisters, don't usually mention each other. Even to our closest friends." She paused, sucking on a strawberry pensively. "If we did, we'd have to get into our childhood and our parents. It's messy stuff." She grinned at Fionna, "You should know, you've met dear old mumsy, haven't you?"

Fionna grimaced. "Yeeeah…I did." They both laughed, because anything else would've been awkward. Marceline shook her head distractedly.

"I don't know if I should be telling you any of this, but I think it's necessary. Especially for you, Fionna.

"When me and Marshall were kids, it was a bad time. It was right after the Mushroom War, we were already…different then. So we were, like, the only survivors. It was pretty scary. But we had each other. We began exploring, 'cause we didn't have anyone left to take care of us. Our parents, well we didn't know it then, were in the Night-o-Sphere and helping Death with stuff.

"We ended up destroying a lot of places, trying to control our powers. It was harder for Marshall. He always was the more…eh, haha, unleashed type I guess.

"But we grew and we found places and… creatures that had survived. Candy people, Why-Wolves, Hyu-mans, all that stuff. They began rebuilding. But me and Marsh, we didn't feel like we ever belonged.

"When we hit eighteen, our parents finally showed up. They told us that it was time to buckle down and become royalty. Neither of us liked that, Marsh, especially."

She paused, blinking slowly. She turned to Fionna, moving her hands imploringly. "You have to understand, we had never been trained for a royal life, heck we didn't even think we had parents!" She sighed darkly, "Marshall went into a mode neither of us knew we could. Every vampire has three basic forms, excluding their human one. A wolf, a bat and a large beast. Marshall had four.

"He and dad went at it pretty hard. I think that's when he got bit, because I could feel it. Twins are like that sometimes, ya know?" Her hand went unconsciously to her throat, rubbing her bite marks. "Mom bit me then while I was distracted. I think she thought it would be less painful if we changed together. It wasn't. We both changed and went our separate ways. Me with dad and Marshall with mom."

A still quiet settled over the room. Marceline stared at the floor, a tear running down her face. Cake almost said something, but Fionna kicked her quickly and shook her head. The vampire queen sighed softly and then smiled a wicked grin. "But yeah, that's my story. Now let's hear yours, fleshy. What's the meat between you and my bro?"

Fionna blushed brightly, stuttering helplessly. Cake growled softly waving a claw at Marceline. "Chill kitty can, I was just joking around." Marceline giggled and pulled her axe bass out. "Here, lemme sing a song for you from the old days. You'll like it, Fionna."

"Marshall. Marshall! Wait up." A very cheesed off vampire stopped and glowered at Bubba. He smirked with glee to see his bruises showing up nicely despite his pink complexion. "You didn't have to break my rib, you know."

Marshall pondered this. "Uh, yeah I think I did."

"Fionna isn't yours to protect. Or boss. OR kidnap for that matter." Gumball frowned at him.

"Yet."

Gumball was about retort angrily when Marshall opened the door to the library and a beautiful voice soared out.

_My love is alive, not dead_

Marshall glanced back at Gumball's shocked face. He smirked and gestured him forward to stand in the door way, listening.

"It goes like this, one more time.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

The honeyed alto was joined by the delicate warble of Fionna's soprano voice. "That's it. Join on the chorus, kay?"

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

Gumball finally stepped into the library, mouth still hanging open. A grey blue maiden was reclining on the couch, cradling a red axe bass, similar to Marshall Lee's. Her coal black hair fell in a thick cascade down her back, surrounding her in darkness. Her eyes were closed in bliss, her lips open, holding the last note, caressing it.

Marshall hopped over to the couch, settling next to her and pulling out his own axe bass. The girl smiled at Marshall and Gumball felt something shrivel up a little. They began singing another song, from before the Mushroom Wars.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

Marshall's soft tenor wove with Marceline's alto, pulling on the notes. It was a sad sweet song, all about rebirth and gushy junk like that that makes people tear up.

Which Gumball did.

The two ended, smiling at each other. Fionna clapped, tears running down her face. "That was beautiful, Marceline. You too, Marshall." The vampire king changed couches, grabbing Fionna and pulling her into his lap in a smooth motion.

"There's more where that came from."

Marceline grinned, "Yeah, all we did when we were kids was wander around, destroying crap and singing."

Cake grinned too, even though she was fuming at Marshall. "So, Marceline, what brings you to the Night-o-Sphere?"

Marceline paused, and shot a look at Marshall, who was currently occupied with Fionna's hair. "It's uh, you know, complicated."

Marshall huffed at her. "Is not. All it is that every year, at the Summer Solstice, there's a lot of demonic traffic, like monsters and junk. And as Vampire King and Queen, it's me and Marcy's job to make sure nothing serious gets out or something."

"Sounds dangerous," Gumball had finally found his voice, "I mean, for a Queen. What happens if-"

"I die?" Marceline stared at him, black eyes boring into his soul. "Nothing. It's almost impossible to kill a vampire. What was your name again?"

"It's, ah, Prince Bubba Gumball, at your service." He bowed deeply, not seeing Marceline's snerk at Marshall.

"You remind me of someone back in Ooo. Maybe you know her? Her name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

Gumball's eyebrows went up. "Bonnibel? You know her?" Marceline nodded, "She's my sister, younger by a few years. How is she?"

"Married. To a hero, actually. You kind of remind me of him, Fionna." A small blue device buzzed in her pocket. "Oh, look at that. Speak of the Lich, and he shall appear." She pressed a button and held it to her ear. "Marceline, a dame who likes games. Hey, yeah. Oh really? We were just talking about you. Haha me and my bro. Marshall. Yeah. Oh? Sweet, girl. So, like right now? Yeah I guess, lemme ask." She put a hand over the bottom of it and turned to Marshall. "Hey, Mar, is it ok if my buds crash her for a bit. Finn wants to explore and junk."

That name, Finn, caused a shiver to run up Fionna's arm, like a long forgotten memory. Marshall noticed and hugged her tight against his chest. "Yeah, that's cool. I'll go open a portal for them. Candy Kingdom, Land of Ooo, right?" Marceline nodded, and Marshall kissed Fionna on the forehead and ran from the room.

"Hey, Bonni? Yeah, I'm here. He said it was cool. He's opening a por- oh it's there? He's fast. All right, I'll be right up."

She stood, and Gumball stood as well. She glanced at him, and then at Fionna. She stood and hugged the Vampire Queen. "It was really awesome meeting you, Marceline."

She grinned. "You too, fleshy." She walked out, Gumball watching her. She turned. "It was nice meeting you too, Cakester. Gumby."

Cake humphed and flopped on the couch. "I need a snack."

Gumball turned to Fionna, eyes bright. "She knows my name." Fionna grinned, surprisingly ok with this.

"You like her, don't you?"

He nodded, staring blissfully into space.

Ah, love.


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

Author's Note: I don't own jack o_o

Marshall Lee came into the library later that night. It was empty except for his sister. She looked up, smiling but stopped when she saw his face. "Marshall, what's wrong?"

His expression was the very definition of shocked. He sat heavily in a chair and passed a hand over his face. "You said she reminded you of him. Not that they look like they could be-" She shushed him angrily.

"I know, Marshall, I know. But do you remember that night?" He looked puzzled and Marceline sighed, "When you found those two babies?"

FLASHBACK

"Marshall? Marshall?"

"Shh, I'm right here."

"Do you have them? Are they warm? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes and I'm fine. Here take this one."

Marshall handed his sister what looked to be a bundle of rags. She shifted her umbrella and pulled the covering away. "Oh dear Glob…"

She looked at Marshall. "Is this… a…"

He nodded grimly. Lightning flashed as he answered. "A human." They regarded each other for a moment more.

"Marshall, I thought that…"

"I did too, but last night I heard crying and screaming and junk. So I went to investigate and a pack of Why-Wolves had killed these two humans. I didn't get there in time to help…" he looked at the little bundle in his arms and sighed. "The mother was still alive. Barely. She saw me and begged me to save her babies. What could I do Marceline?" Marshall began shaking, tears mixing with the rain. "What could I do?"

Marceline sighed and patted his shoulder. "It's ok Marmar. But the big question is what we are going to do with two babies."

"I have an idea. You take the boy"

"It's a boy?"

"Yeah, and I'll take the girl, and if you'll let me finish." He glared and handed a slip of paper to her. "Take the boy to this address. It's a dog's home; they have two boys so it'll be a good place for them."

"And the girl?"

"A cat's home. They have two girls,"

"Why do they have to be separated?" Marceline reached over to look at the girl and compare their faces.

"Can you imagine what people would do if they heard there were _two_ humans still alive? The rainicorns and monochromes alone would go ballistic." She nodded sadly, she hated the thought of doing to them what their parents did.

"All right, Marsh. I'll see you later then…"

"I remember," Marshall muttered softly.

"We can't let them meet. They'd go crazy, knowing that we did that." Marceline paused and watched her brother. He seemed skinnier than normal, but there had been a glow in his eyes since she'd gotten here. "Marshall, can I ask you something?" he nodded wearily, "Do you love her?"

This question caught him off guard. He looked at Marceline; she wasn't smiling, frowning or glaring. Just watching his face.

At that very moment, Fionna walked by. Hearing voices she went to go inside but stopped, not knowing why.

"Marshall, do you love her?"

"_Yes._"

Fionna gasped, clutching her arms to her chest. She chastised herself and leaned closer.

"I love her with every bit in my cold, dead body, Marceline. Every time I see her face I don't know if I should scream, run, laugh, cry or just sit there. I didn't love her at first. She was my bud. My confident. I could trust her with almost everything. She snuck up on me. Crept into my heart and did…something. I've spent a thousand years here, chasing after girls, never finding that one girl… and…"

"Fionna is that one?"

Marshall muttered his answer.

"Does she know that you do?"

_Yes, yes I do! Aaarrgh_

"I don't know….I tried to tell her, but we were interrupted."

"Well, good Lord, Marshall. Tell the girl before it's too late." Her voice got louder to Fionna, like she was-

"Fionna?" The girl tipped forward onto Marceline's feet, but the adroit vampire picked her up, closed the door, and whisked away down the hall in one smooth movement.

"Fionna, what are doing? How long were you listening?" Fionna stared at floor, guilt flooding her.

"Not very long, I'm sorry Marceline." The vampire looked relieved.

"Well, if it wasn't for very long, that's ok…" She patted the human's shoulder, that stormy night flashing in her mind. _If only she knew she wasn't alone...Well, besides for Samuel._

Smiling, she yawned, stretching her arms back. "I'm bushed. I'm tucking in for the night. Later, Fi."

They parted ways, but just as Fionna turned the corner, Marceline called out to her. "He really does love you, Fionna." The girl smiled softly, her cheeks red.

"Ah!" jerking forward, a disheveled vampire king woke up, tangled in damp sheets. Seeing where he was, Marshall slumped back onto his pillows. That same damn dream. Again. _Fionna…._

He struggled to remember it, grasping at the remaining scraps.

_They were strolling through the garden, much like the other day. But it was brighter and Marshall was able to walk without feeling any pain. Fionna smiled up at him, her skin now a pale shade of grey, with two red dots on her neck._

_She reached for his hand, twining his fingers with hers. He grinned at her, she grinned back._

_The flowers were practically singing. And what was most surprising is that Marshall didn't mind the extra cheeriness._

_Suddenly, Fionna tripped, falling backwards and (accidentally?) pulling him with her. He landed, his face coming to rest level with her chest. He was now burning with shame, but he didn't know why. She wore his ring, didn't she? Yes there, a black orb of obsidian, circled with small diamonds._

_Yet, he burned. Fionna looked startled at first, but that expression changed to her smile. Her sweet understanding smile that said "this is ok"_

_She pulled his face up to her own and-_

"Aagh!" he squeezed his eyes. Always ending in the same place. Always…

"Enough of this," he hissed and focused on the door outside her tower room and was there.

He hesitated, much like Fionna had that day in his home. Finally he reached for the doorknob and entered quietly.

Fionna had apparently been unable to sleep as well. She sat on the side of her bed, staring at the window. Hearing a breath of air, she turned, startled. She searched the darkness, looking for a bright smile or glittering black eyes. Her voice was a mere squeak as she called out softly: "Marshall?"

The Vampire King's gut wrenched. Her voice was so full of fear, hope, desperation, longing and a hundred other indescribable feelings, he almost cried. As it was, he melted from the shadows to stand behind her. "I'm here, Fionna."

She turned, hands to her mouth. "Marshall!" She leapt at him, this time he was ready and caught her. They tumbled together onto the bed, laughing quietly. Fionna quieted first, stroking his face. "I'm glad I went to your house, Marshall…"

He grinned, more sweetly than he had for a while. "Me too…" He scooted closer, their breath mingling. Fionna's pupils dilated and her breath now came rapidly. Marshall circled her thigh and brought it up over his, the other cradling the back of her neck. He pulled her even closer, Fionna was really freaking out now. She began to say something but Marshall stopped her mouth with a tender kiss.

"Let's continue where we left off earlier." Just as he was about to engage in some serious kissing, he stopped, searching her eyes. "If that's ok?"

And she smiled. That sweet, understanding smile that said "This is ok."

At some point during their embrace, Marshall's hands slipped under her night gown and began tracing patterns on her ribcage. This caused a new series of moans from Fionna, which really set Marshall off.

"Fionna…"He gasped her name, nuzzling her neck, placing kisses along her neck, her shoulders, shirt line…

He was about to tug her shirt off when she sat up.

"Marshall, wait." The vampire obliged, even though his pants had become uncomfortably tight. Fionna couldn't meet his eyes. _Great Glob this is awkward_

"Marshall, you can…see in the dark right?" A slow nod. Sighing, she continued. "I feel like… I don't know…That you won't ….really c-care about me wh-when you see me without a shirt or anything…."She squeezed her eyes shut at his silence, scooting off of his lap.

"Fionna…" he reached out to her, heart breaking at her sadness. She flinched away, clutching her stomach. Sobs replaced the frantic gasps that filled the air moments before.

Marshall finally gripped Fionna's arms and pulled her to him. She tried scooting away, but his embrace held her there. She settled for keeping her eyes closed and her head down. "Fionna, listen to me." Marshall placed soft kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? You can tell me anything…"

Fionna looked up, her eyes bright with tears. "It's just…you're so fit and junks and you've pr-probably dated li-like a bajillion others girls who we-were all skinnier than me cause I'm like a freaking hippo here and you're probably disgusted my disgusting fat, because I sure am. And I don't want to get s-so happy just to have you le-leave me—"

"NO."

The vampire shook with anger as he pulled her mouth roughly to his. With each kiss he punished himself, tears streaming down his face. Fionna melted in his hands, small whimpers escaping her. These were kindling to the flame inside him. Marshall screamed internally. _How could she think that? How? She's the most beautiful, sweetest, amazing girl and she thinks that she's a hippo? How?_

Their kisses slowed, each lingering with a sweet tenderness. Fionna still sobbed, but a smile played around her lips. Marshall held her cheeks in his hands. "Fionna, don't you dare bad-mouth my girlfriend. Ever. I love her. I love her so much that'd I'd step into the noon-day light, eating garlic toast and dancing on a wooden fence. I'd brave a hundred and ten Why-Wolves, h I'd brave my mother! Fionna," he kissed her again, "I love you, so much. No matter what you look like. I didn't fall in love with your face, which to me is more beautiful than the moon; I fell in love with your soul. You could look like LSP, or that wizard you gave your hair to." He pulled her close, murmuring against her ear. "Fionna, I love you for you."


	7. What is This Feeling?

The next morning, Fionna stretched. Her hands came against something she didn't expect. Marshall's chest.

She sat up slowly, groaning. Marshall still slept on; a smile lingering on his lips. She glanced at herself, taking in her naked form with a small growl of frustration. Same flabby tummy. Rolls of "baby" fat. She pinched them, willing them away.

"Hold on there, cowgirl." Two hands snaked around her chest and pulled Fionna back next to him. "No negative thoughts until we've had lunch." She giggled as he tickled her neck with his tongue.

"Why is that?"

He thought for a moment, hands lacing behind her back. Finally, he smiled and kissed her.

"That's why."

She giggled again and rolled over to face him. He tightened his hold on the human girl as she wove her arms around his neck. "How about we stay here, hm? Just me and you." Pulling her leg over his, the vampire lowered his head to her chest, worrying the skin. She gasped, cheeks flaming red.

"M-marshall…" A small grin and then, sighing, he brought his face back to hers. Marshall chuckled at her red cheeks.

"Fine, we'll stop….for now…."

In another part of the castle, Marceline wandered with a smile on her face. Finally. All that UST was making me sick

She floated on, humming to herself and trailing a hand on the walls. As she turned a corner, she heard a husky voice singing something softly. Marceline turned shadow and watched.

So I look in your direction,

But you pay me no attention, do you?

I know you don't listen to me,

'Cause you say you see straight through me,

Don't you?

Gumball walked around the corner, glaring at the floor. He stopped to lean against the wall where Marceline was hiding.

Shoot shoot shoot…

Sighing, the candy prince slid to the floor, his head resting on his knees. He murmured something under his breath. Marceline unintentionally leaned closer to hear.

"Marceline….

Do you even know me?

If you did I wish you'd show

Cause I'd sure love to know it

What kind of boy can't look a girl in the eyes

And ask her to compromise

Can't you tell that I love you,

I'd shout it to the world to prove you.

Marceline,

Why did you break my heart?

It's cold now,

I can't get it to restart-

Agh, that was stupid. Heart? Restart? Weak, man…" Gumball slapped his forehead angrily. "Why can't I just tell her…"

Marceline quietly slipped away, her cold heart palpitating with a new feeling.


	8. Revelations and Deceptions

Bonnibel Bubblegum was not one for having meltdowns. But that brisk spring morning, a few months after her happy marriage to Finn, tested her severely.

She examined the strip again, frowning. Finally, she tossed it away and pulled another out of the box. Repeating the test, she glared at the paper, willing it to stay white. She cursed vehemently in German. Bonnibel peeked out the bathroom door at Finn. He was jumping on their bed, doing math flips in the air. She smiled a sad and sweet smile.

Finally, she stepped out and took a deep breath. "Finn, I need to tell you something."

He grinned at his lovely bride. "What's up, Peebes?"

"Uh…You remember when we were dating and, uh, that time you asked…"

"If you could get preggers, yeah." His bouncing slowed.

She chewed on her lip. "It turns out I was wrong."

Finn bounced off the bed immediately.

"What do you mean 'wrong'?" He jogged forward and took her hands. Grimacing, the princess regarded her husband. Although he looked concerned, Finn couldn't hide the excited spark in his eye. He'd always wanted kids. He loved them. He said he was ok with never being able to have kids of his own, but she could see his face when the Duke of Nuts brought his little sons around.

Pulling herself together, Bonnibel smiled sadly "I'm pregnant."

That was a month ago. After countless tests, Bubblegum and Finn decided to call up Marceline. The candy doctors had never dealt with something of this peculiarity and since Marceline had been around for years and years, maybe she had heard something.

Bonnibel now sat on a small duvet in Marshall Lee's castle. The introductions had been simple. Marceline and her brother looked very similar. But he seemed terribly startled when he saw Finn…

Sighing, the candy woman stood pulling her jacket around her shoulders. "Finn? Finn, sweetie, I'm going to go find Marceline, ok?" Her husband was examining a stack of weapons Marshall had sent up. Finn held up a sword made of black matter.

"Yeah, ok. Have fun, Bonni…"

The princess smiled and left. There were only three things that Finn could focus on for extended periods of time. Jake, herself and weapons.

A small maid walked by. "Um, excuse me." The girl looked up. "I was wondering where Marceline is."

Milinda smiled. "Right this way, your Majesty."

"Sup, Bonnibel." Marceline was slumped on the couch, fiddling with her bass.

"Hey Marcy. Have you seen my brother lately?" Marceline stopped, fingers frozen in place.

"Uhh….Bubba, right?"

"Yeah, have you?"

Marceline shook her head quickly, resuming her song. "Nope, just been in here. Playin' away." Bonnibel gave her a look, but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally, the princess sighed.

"Marceline, I need to tell you something." The vampire looked up while strumming a major chord. Bubblegum rubbed her hands nervously "There's a reason we needed to see you here. Something's…happened and none of the candy doctors could figure out what was wrong and Finn thought that maybe you or someone you know could…"

"Figure it out?" Bonnibel nodded slowly. Marceline smiled and took her hand. "No problem, P.B. If you want, I'll send for a Healer and Finn." Bubblegum smiled happily.

"Oh, thanks Marceline. You're a true friend." She took Marceline's hand and hugged her. The vampire returned the embrace and stood to leave. As she left the library she turned back to the candy princess.

"Bonnibel, if you see a… a girl, in the halls, just you know…uh, I don't know. Don't…freak out, ok?" Perplexed, the princess nodded.

"Sure, whatever."

Marceline floated down the hall, a dark cloud over her head. Seeing Finn embrace Bonnibel when he came in…it didn't hurt her, per se. But it made her long for something deeply. Sighing, she punched the wall.

"Angry, your Highness?" She turned quickly to see Feyerick standing behind her. She laughed lightly, a hand going to her collarbone.

"You startled me, Feyerick. When did you become so sneaky?" He returned the grin, leaning against the wall lazily.

"Living with your brother gave me plenty of practice, Marceline." The queen chuckled at that. The two vampires both had a penchant for pranks. Especially ones that involved scaring the living(or dead) daylights out of the prankee.

Marceline suddenly had a thought. A horrible, selfish thought, to be sure…Shamefully aware of that fact, she stared at Feyerick through her eyelashes. "Feyerick, do you remember when we were young," she began softly, "and we had a certain…fondness for each other?" The demon looked slightly alarmed but nodded. The vampire took a deep breath and stepped forward, closer to him.

"I was wondering…If you still had those same…feelings?" She was floundering now. She had no practice at being 'flirtatious'. Marceline gritted her teeth, wanting to throw herself into a pit of lava for what she was about to do.

Unaware of her plan, Feyerick stared at Marceline, wide-eyed. He had had feelings for her, when they both were younger, definitely. But as they grew, they knew it would never have worked and they let it fade as their passion did. Never in his life did her think she would retain any of those feelings.

"I…I suppose…" he held his breath as she snaked her hands around his neck and brought his face down to her own. "Mar-Marceline, what…" She placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh…" The queen tilted her face upwards, towards the demon's. He leaned forward, instinctually. Closing his eyes he sought her lips out, and Marceline, wincing slightly, met his.

The kiss started out simple and hesitant. But as Marceline's desperation grew and Feyerick's reservation decreased, it became angry passionate and vicious. Gasping, Feyerick plunged his tongue into her mouth and bunched up under her, pulling her as close as he physically could.

Marceline let this continue for a moment more; hoping desperately to feel something even slightly similar to what she had felt before. She wasn't one for love. Nothing permanent. Her parents weren't, friends, her home, nothing. Finally, she went limp in the demon's arms. "Marceline?" He whispered. He sounded crushed. Heartbroken. Damn

"I'm sorry…" she murmured and fled, tears cutting tracks into her face.

Feyerick stood in the hall. Hurt, broken. And something dark stirred deep inside…

"Ah…yeeez…Ah beleef Ah know vhat ailz yoo, My Lady." Antonio peered over his monocle and grinned at Finn. "Yoo, sah, shall be a fazah!" Finn sighed and slapped his forehead. For the second time in the past half hour. Bonnibel hushed her husband quickly and smiled wearily at the stout green cloaked man.

"Yes, yes, we are aware of this, sir. But my husband and I were wondering why?" Antonio looked at her strangely. "Not in that way, we understand that. It is biologically impossible that I can conceive."

The medic closed his eyes. "So, vhat yoo ahr tryink to say… iz zat yoo…cannot…conceive. But, yet yoo ahr pregnant. So….AHA." He clapped his hands, "Ah ave eet now. ET IZ A MIRACLE."

With a groan Finn flopped onto the couch, head landing in Bonnibel's lap as she began explaining again.


	9. Monsters Within

A few corridors away, a tall demon stared out the window, at war with himself. As he gazed at the Night-o-Sphere, Feyerick listened to the monsters howling inside.

_She usssed ussss_

_She dessservess to diiiiee_

_They allll mussst diiieee_

_WE are the Beloved sssson_

_They musssssssst diiiiiiiieee_

_Kiiilllll_

_KILL_

_WE are the Beloved…._

_Killl them allll_

He choked suddenly, and a black glob dribbled down his chin. Feyerick wiped it away, rage building steadily.

_How dare they usssssssurp our power_

_Our placccccccccccce_

_That weeeakling of a king shouldn't be on the throne_

_WE are the Beloved…._

He arched his back, those four words echoing through his mind. With a guttural growl, he hunched over, black blood dripping from his gaping mouth. Horns ripped through the top of his skull, his hair falling in clumps. He coughed again, the skin around his mouth turning black. Hands twisting into deformed claws with murderous talons shooting out to be six inches long.

Feyerick howled a low angry sound. His skin was stained black, his clothes burnt off from the demonic aura gushing through his pores. What was left of the austere demon friend of Marshall was a terrifying creature. Black, leathery skin stretched tightly across bones, reflecting the light; ten horns rose above two empty sockets. A mouth opened wide to reveal an iron maw that sucked in the air. It hunched over itself, cradling its two arms close to its chest. The sound of a death rattle was constant; a rasping breath that sent shivers up the spine. It turned its great head to the window and crept up onto the sill. It scented the air before leaping down.

It landed on outside the castle gates, the ground turning black and dying at its touch. Turning back towards the Vampire Castle, it screamed. Starting in a high pitched keen, it echoed across the Night-o-Sphere, waking ancient demons, stirring great beasts that had slept since the last Great War of Darkness. It pierced the ears of every soulless horror that had been banished to the deepest pits. It howled one phrase in the Demonic Tones of old.

_THE FORSAKEN SON HAS RISEN_

"What was that." Marshall sat up straight, his hair mussed and lips bruised. Fionna pulled herself up as well, using his shoulders for leverage.

"What was what?" She kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth, but all he did was wrap his arms tightly around her waist. "Marshall?"

The vampire stared intently out the window, as if trying to see something. As he stared, his fangs elongated and wings tore through his shoulders. Fionna flinched closer to him, molding herself into his chest. Eyes growing red, a low growl reverberated from deep in his chest.

And then, quietly, so very softly, Marshall Lee the Vampire King hissed four words.

"_The forsaken one wakes…._"

Fionna gaped at him in terror. She shook his shoulders, trying to get him to snap out of it. "Marshall? Marshall! Marshall, wake up!"

He blinked and shook his head. "What…" He stared at Fionna for a second, wings shrinking and eyes returning to their normal black. "Fionna, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He brushed her tears away, tenderly, as she described what happened. When she finished, Marshall frowned slightly. Sighing, he untangled himself from her and stood. "I'm sorry, Fionna, but I need to go talk to Feyerick." The human nodded quickly and stood as well.

"I'm gonna go hang with Marceline and Bubba, if I can't find them, I'll be in the library." She stood on her toes to kiss her vampire on the cheek, but Marshall pulled her close and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he murmured into her neck. She smiled as he vanished from the room.

"I love you too, Marmar."

High in her tower room, a distraught vampire stared morosely at her hands. Sniffling, Marceline stood and wiped her face. A knock sounded at her door and she croaked a soft enter.

Bubba's pink face peered around her door. His smile was quickly replaced by a worried frown. "Marceline, what's wrong?"

She looked up at the candy prince. His hands were occupied with a basket and he still stood a good four feet away, so he hadn't touched her, but why was her chest aching so?

Sighing, she smiled sadly at him. "I'm a horrible person," Bubba looked alarmed then angry as he walked over and tentatively sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't think you're a horrible person, Marceline." Setting the basket down, he twiddled his thumbs. "Why would you think that?" She shrugged and rubbed her forehead. "Seriously, why?"

"I don't know…It's…complicated…" they were silent for a moment. Bubba reached into the basket and pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Does it have to be?" He handed it to her and when she looked at him, he kept her gaze. The two stared at each other, time stretching to will this moment to last forever.

"I…I..." Marceline stuttered and found herself leaning towards him, gravity pulling the two closer together.

"MARCELINE," Whirling around, Bubba and Marceline saw Marshall standing in the door. They began scrabbling for an explanation but Marshall hushed them. "Marceline, we have a problem."


	10. Unwelcome Guests

In a large room, a group was gathered around a long black table. On the table was a huge map, depicting the Night-o-Sphere, with the Vampire Castle in the center. The group surrounding the table was a…unsavory group, in a word.

The doors flung open to let Marshall and Marceline in. The occupants of the room stood and bowed before meeting at the table. A large minotaur stood at Marshall's right spoke up. "My Lord, there have been reports swarming in that ancient demons are rising from their slumber. Slowly but surely waking." Marshall frowned and examined the map on the table.

"General Jurah, are there specific demons named?" The minotaur shook his head.

"Every scout sent out there has yet to return." Cursing under his breath, the vampire turned to a tall woman.

She stared at him for a moment and then closed her eyes. A moment later she opened them and sighed softly. "My Lord, there are too many factors and variables at this time to See." Marshall nodded.

"Then what is the plan you've conceived so far?" A burly man shuffled some papers and handed them to Marceline.

"That's all we could figure on our own. Unfortunately, from what we've heard from reports, the gathering force is much too strong to actually engage in battle-"

"So you're saying to retreat?" Marceline slammed the papers down angrily, glaring at the group. Some hung their heads and avoided the queen's glare, but a few met her gaze levelly. Jurah cleared his throat. Marcline nodded at him.

"My Lord and Lady, our forces, as mighty as they are, would be no match to the army. We're talking about demons that have been asleep for so long their names are considered myths." He sighed slowly, "The only choice would be to surrender. It would keep causalities to a minimum."

"However," the tall woman spoke up, raising her slender hands "There is one way…" She regarded the King and Queen. "And I believe you know of what I speak." Marceline froze and looked at Marshall Lee. His face paled to a light grey. Grabbing his hand, she looked to the council, anger sparking in her eyes. "There must be another way."

A heated argument was about to ensue when a brisk knock sounded at the door. Marshall straightened and waved the guard to allow the knocker entry. A page stood in the door, wringing his hands anxiously. Marshall nodded, "Yes, what is it?"

The page coughed. "You, u h…have a visitor…Uh, I mean, _visitors_, Your Highness." Marshall and Marceline glanced at each other. "Send them in."

"There's no need for that, darling." A tall curvy woman entered, kicking the page as she passed.

"Oh, why can't you leave the boy alone for one century, Melissa. Honestly, he should be a man by now." She was followed by an even taller man in a business suit. They appeared similar; both dressed in dark purple suits, the woman in a skirt. Pointed ears and thick black hair, their skin was a pale blue as well.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

The woman rushed forward and hugged Marshall tightly, squeezing his face into her chest. "Well of course it's us, sweet heart! Were you expecting Death?" She chuckled, tousling his hair. The man snorted.

"Technically, Death _is _here. We brought him along." The man finally stopped and smiled at Marceline in a sad kind of sweet way. "How are you doing, sweetie?" Marceline sniffed, suddenly tearing up.

"Daddy…"She hugged him tightly. Melissa smiled and kissed Marshall on the forehead. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, it was your father's idea. Wasn't it, Howard?" He nodded.

"We got a message a few days ago. 'The forsaken Son has risen,' we had no idea what it meant. But I read up for a while and discovered some…things…" He trailed off and then shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here to help you. Both of you."

"Marceline, have not cut your hair once while I've been gone? Tch, look at this!" Melissa began fussing with her daughter's hair, ignoring her complaints. "Never mind never mind, let's have some supper and then we shall discuss battle plans!"


	11. The Whole Truth

Fionna looked up from the black sword she was examining in the armory when a tall man entered. Her eyes widened for a second and then looked back down, her cheeks blazing red. This man was the epitome of an adventurer. He had huge shoulders, a sculpted torso and long legs for agility. He even had a mechanical arm, for Grod's sake!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was empty in here." Good gravy, even his voice was perfect. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Uh, nope…I guess it's not." She didn't like him or anything. He just was so beautiful to look at. She stopped shortly when she reached his face. It looked so familiar…

He seemed to have felt the same thing. "Do I, um, know you or something, ma'am?" His blue eyes reflected her confusion. She stood slowly and stepped close to him. He instinctively stepped back as well, but froze when Fionna reached a hand up to his white bear hat…

"What are you…" he knelt, so she could reach better. She, slowly so very slowly, pulled a lock of honey gold hair out. He seemed to notice her hair for the first time as well.

Finn felt a cry coming out from deep inside when he looked close at this small woman's face. Worried something would crack inside if he didn't know, if he wasn't sure, the truth this very minute, he pulled her golden hair away from her neck and saw pale creamy skin.

"Good Grob above, what is this?" he hoarsely whispered. Fionna had a hand to her move and was barely holding her tears back. "Who are you?"

"Fionna? Fionna, where are you?" Marshall Lee's voice seemed to shake her enough to call out to him. When the vampire entered, he saw Finn kneeling next to Fionna, holding her hand.

Shit.

"Marshall, what is this? Who is he?"

Finn looked up with Fionna and Marshall shuddered at their similarities. Fionna stood, still holding Finn's hand. "Who is HE?" her angry scream brought Marceline, Gumball, Cake and Bubblegum around the corner.

Marceline flinched back into Gumball. Bubblegum didn't know what was up, but she felt the need to explain to this hysteric young woman.

"His name is Finn. Finn the Human." She didn't know why the girl looked as if Grob had appeared out of the sky to grant her every wish and as if the Lich came as well, to take her soul.

"Bubblegum, do you know her?" her husband looked as if he was about to cry. It broke her heart.

"No, I don't. Marceline?" The Vampire Queen sobbed.

"Finn…This is Fionna….the human…"

Marshall pulled Fionna close to his chest. "She's your twin sister."

"My what?"

"His what?"

Marshall and Marceline shared a glance before trying to sort out this new drama in their eternal lives. "We thought it would be best for you guys if you were separated when we found you, you know what I'm talking about Finn. Remember how Mr. and Mrs. Rainicorn almost ate you?"

"Wait, you almost got eaten by a what?" Fionna looked perplexed. "I've heard of Monocromicorns, but not Rainicorns."

Marceline waved a hand. "They're similar to Rainicorns, but different. But the point is we wanted to protect you from monsters. We knew you'd be in more danger together than apart. I mean, your parents-"

"You knew our parents?" Finn looked murderous by this point and had a hand on the hilt of his sword. Bonnibel ran over to him and held his hand.

"Please continue, Marceline."

Marceline sighed. "We never knew your parents, but…

"It was around 19 years ago when I got a call from Marshall. He sounded really upset; he said that he found something."

Marshall cleared his throat. "I had been walking through some woods and I heard fighting. There were Why-Wolves, definitely, and it sounded like they were fighting just some normal people of Aaa. That's what I thought at least…" he took a shaky breath, "When I came into the clearing, the Why-Wolves had already left. There were two…bodies there still. I got closer, I realized that they were human." The vampire turned to Finn. "Your father was already gone when I found them…but your mother…"

Marshall turned away from the grotesque remains of the human man, bile rising in his throat. There was little left that could be defined as an actual creature, but he still covered the corpse with branches and leaves, while murmuring words of rest and farewell.

He moved as if to leave but a small moan stopped him. There, mostly hidden in the bushes, was another human, clutching two small bundles of cloth. Marshall choked and stepped forward. Nearing, he could see that it was a woman, with short brown hair. Her eyes were squeezed together tightly, all tears dried on her cheeks. Her torso, legs and neck were shredded into wicked ribbons. It was a miracle she could utter any noise at all.

"Please… Pl-please help…" the words grated against her throat. Marshall Lee knelt next to her, propping her head carefully onto his lap.

"It's all right, ma'am. I can help, I'm here. I can help." He choked again, tears threatening to overflow his eyes. The woman opened her eyes slowly and held her bundles tightly.

"My children…Please, take my children somewhere safe…" Her crystalline blue eyes bore into him. He nodded wordlessly, leaning over to pick them up carefully. As he looked over the two small faces, her head lolled to the side as she sighed.

"Wait, wait! What are their names? What's going on? Don't die!" He became panicked, trying to hold her children and keep her hanging on. She smiled up sadly, her breath coming slower and slower.

"Fionna and Finn."

And with that, Rachel Darrowby, one of the last humans, died.

Fionna just stared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, completely silent. Finn was silent as well, but his cheeks were dry. Bubblegum and Bonnibel both stared at Marshall, their mouths an open "o".

Closing his eyes, Marshall turned to Fionna. "Please, Fionna, I am so sorry. There aren't words to describe how sorry I am. We honestly had no idea that you two would ever meet and we thought it would be safer-" SMACK

Marshall looked up from where he had fallen, his cheek smarting. Fionna stood before him, her chest heaving.

"SAFER? You thought I would safer? Safer not knowing that I had a BROTHER? That I wasn't ALONE? How DARE you think that! HOW DARE YOU! You assumed I would be HAPPY like that? You- You- AUGH!" With that she turned and fled up the stairs to her room, her sobs echoing through the castle.

Marceline sighed and leaned against the wall. "Well that was just peachy."


	12. WHAT'S GOING ON

As the group dispersed, Bonnibel and Finn to their room and Marshall running after Fionna, Bubba and Marceline were left alone in the hall. The air grew thick with the blatant awkwardness one could have cut with a knife. The vampire glanced at the candy prince through her eyelashes. He refused to meet her eyes and coughed awkwardly. Grinning, Marceline began walking away, forcing herself to keep her view on the path before her. She was about to leave the armory when a soft pink hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait…"

Prince Gumball spun her quickly into his arms, a talent he perfected as a child. Slightly dizzy, Marceline looked up into his face, her eyes unconsciously sparkling. He gulped tightly.

Marceline was sure that if she had a heart, it would be pounding.

"Marceline, I know that you probably have had tons of boyfriends before me and feelings for other people and I've had a few girlfriends as well, I just really wanted you to, oh Glob how do I say this, know that my feelings, ok let me start over. Marceline I really like you and I think you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and I really have absolutely no idea what to say."

She smiled slowly and placed a hand on his cheek. "Bubba…"

"Excuse me, Milady, your presence is, er, requested by your mother." A small demon shifted from foot to foot, anxiously wringing his hands. Marceline groaned and let her head fall against Bubblegum's shoulder.

"I'll be back," she murmured into his neck, "then you can finish what you were saying before."

He nodded, gulping loudly again. Marceline tossed a grin back at him and followed the demon down the hall. When they were far enough away, Bubba let a gust of a sigh out and fell limply against the wall.

Meanwhile, outside of Fionna's room, Marshall had his head pressed against the wood, fists clenched and voice hoarse from calling to her.

"Fionna… Please… Just…Let me explain." He choked on a sob. "God…I swear, I didn't mean to let this happen. I was planning on telling you… Fionna… Please open the door…" he was unable to keep this sob down. Slowly, he knelt to ground as tears streamed from his eyes.

As softly as a feather landing, the door inched open and a pair of blue eyes stared out at him. "Are you alone?" He stared at her, not comprehending her question. She sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him in.

He caught himself before falling to the floor. Fionna had run back to the bed, leaving him staring into the dark near the door.

With a low sigh, Marshall walked over to the bed and sat next to the human. She stiffened when his hand touched her shoulder, but with a shuddering moan, she crawled into his lap and curled against his chest. Gentle sobs shook her and he held her closer, murmuring gentle words of comfort. "Marshall I don't know what to do or what to think I'm so freaking confused, oh Glob darn it all," her mumbled tirade went on for a few moments until he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Shh…"

Her sobs eventually slowed, her shaking subsiding. He held her closer, breathing in her sweet warm smell. Carefully, Marshall placed Fionna's head on the pillow and watched as she slept fitfully for a moment. He leant down and placed another small kiss on her forehead. "I am so sorry Fionna."

Marshall, come to the war room. We're finalizing the war plans.

Sparing a glance to the sleeping woman, Marshall flashed in and out of the shadows.

His mother glanced up at his arrival and frowned. He glared back at her. He knew she could smell the human's fresh scent on his skin, but frankly, Marshall didn't give a flop.

"Marshall," his father's booming voice turned his body on its own. "We've come to the decision that battle is the only way to defeat the demon. A full frontal, surprise attack, to be specific." Finally really looking at the beings in the room, he realized that they were arrayed in battle gear. He steeled himself, as a king should.

"When?"

Marceline pulled a hand through her hair slowly, "Tomorrow"

Sorry it's a short update. I need inspiration or something and finals are coming up X[

Read, review whatever.


End file.
